Un jour, ma vie s'est arrêtée
by my dark dreams
Summary: Pourquoi tout le monde m'évite? Mais qui est cette jeune fille sur ce lit blanc de l'infirmerie que tout le monde pleure, estce moi? Mais que m'estil arrivée? Suisje toujours vivante. Inspiré du livre de Catherine Leblanc.


Cette histoire est pour Elodie, une amie à moi qui nous a quitté le 21 octobre 2005 à cause d'une maladie à l'âge de 13 ans.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Un jour, ma vie s'est arrêtée.**

**Je ne supporte plus tous les regards que l'on me lance.** Moi qui suis si parfaite, moi la miss je-sais-tout, moi Hermione Granger. Je suis triste. Je ne devrais pas me plaindre pourtant. Mes parents ont un bon travail, ils gagnent bien leur vie et sans oublier que je suis intelligente et n'aurai aucun mal à trouver un job convenable avec de très bons revenus.

Oui, je devrais être heureuse mais voilà que mes amis m'ignorent. Ils ont peut-être honte de moi ? Ca ne m'étonnerais pas. J'ai certes de bon atouts mais je ne suis pas ce qu'il y a de meilleur. Ma mère est magnifique, tout le monde me le dit. Moi je suis petite. J'ai les cheveux emmêlés et je n'ai pas de magnifiques formes. C'est pour ça que l'on se moque de moi, que l'on me montre d doigt, que l'on rigole derrière mon dos. La dernière fois, j'ai même entendu Ron dire à Harry « Tu ne crois pas que l'on devrait rester un peu à l'écart ? C'est pas bon pour nous… ». Harry a eu une réaction que je n 'oublierai jamais, il lui a répondu sur un ton assez froid : « Je me fous de ma popularité, Hermione est mon amie et je ne la laisserai pas. Fais ce que tu veux, mais ne compte pas sur moi ». Et il est parti. Je ne le remercierai jamais assez. Je n'aurais jamais cru que Ron puisse dire ça, ou même le penser. Mais j'ai appris avec le temps qu'il n'était pas si parfait. Depuis que Harry lui a dit qu'il ne me laisserai pas Ron ne traîne avec lui, ni avec moi d'ailleurs. Il se vante d'avoir été mon 'sois disant » ami juste pour les devoirs et que je n'y ai vu que du feu. Et bien d'autres choses se disent à mon sujets.

**Aujourd'hui est comme hier et demain sera comme aujourd'hui.** Harry est parti à l'entraînement de Quidditch. Cho va encore essayer de le draguer. Pourtant il lui a dit au moins cent fois qu'il ne l'aimait pas ! C'est dingue. Et quand je pense que l'on dit que je suis folle. Ca me sidère.

Je suis encore seule 

Alors pour combler ma solitude je vais me rendre à la tour d'astronomie. C'est beau là bas. On n'a une belle vu. J'aime bien voir ses belles montagnes pleines de verdures. A l'automne c'est magnifique, tout comme à l'hiver d'ailleurs. Le soir je vais souvent observer les étoiles avec Harry. Nous sommes très proches depuis que Ron n'est plus avec nous. Ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire, pour les deux choses…

Je regardais la vue quand Malfoy et sa bande sont apparus. **J'allai encore passer un mauvais quart d'heure…** Je me suis dirigée vers la sortie. Goyle me la barrait. J'ai sorti ma baguette et sans est suivi un long combat. Je l'ai avais tous désarmé. J'aurais pu être plus cruelle mais je suis partie ça ne m'intéressait pas. Enfin, je ne suis pas partie tout de suite. Malfoy a repris sa baguette que je lui avais rendu et m'a lancé un sort puissant. J'ai atterri contre le mur. J'avais mal à la tête. Ils se sont enfuis rapidement. Moi aussi quelques minutes après. Je me baladais à nouveau dans Poudlard. Je voulais aller à la bibliothèque.

**Je me sens voler. **Je me sens libre. Personne ne me dit quoi que ce soit. Je suis bien.

Je rentre la bibliothèque. A ce même moment, quelqu'un me dépasse. Neville. Il est gentil lui aussi. Il a l'air pressé. Il court. Je crois qu'il cherche Harry. Ginny lui dit qu'il doit s'entraîner.

Ils sont alors parti en courant Neville criant à Ginny : **« Il faut prévenir Harry ! ». **

Mais prévenir Harry de quoi ? Il y a Voldemort ? Que ce passe-t-il ? Je me suis lancée alors à leur poursuite. Je les ai rattrapé, non sans mal. Je leur dis de m'attendre mais ils ne m'entende pas. **Ils m'ignorent. Comme les autres. **

**Ma présence ne leur fait aucun effet.**

Je m'arrête. J'attends. Pourquoi même ma meilleure amie m'ignore-t-elle ? Est-ce Ron qui l'a convaincue ? Je ne sais pas. **Je ne dois pas oublier Harry**.

Quand je suis arrivée au stade, tout le monde était autour de Harry. Il était assis, les yeux dans le vide mais une marque de peur sur son si beau visage. Beaucoup lui disait que tout allé bien se passait. Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? J'ai demandé au personne présente de s'écarter. Que je voulais le voir. Mais ils ne m'entendaient pas. Ginny pleurait. Harry l'imita quelques secondes plus tard.

Vu qu'ils ne voulaient pas me laisser passer j'ai entrepris de les pousser. Mais quand j'ai essayé j'ai eu peur. **Mes mains passaient à travers leur corps. **

Etais-je un fantôme ? Est-ce encore une mauvaise blague ? Non. C'était impossible de faire ce genre de blague, même Dumbledore n'aurait pas pu. Je me suis éloignée. **J'avais peur.**

Plus tard, je suis allée à l'infirmerie. Il y avait Harry. Des élèves et les professeurs. Je me suis approchée. Il y a une jeune fille à la peau blanche était sur le lit. Les personnes présentes, pour la plupart, pleurent.

**Je m'aperçois que c'est moi.**

Comment cela c'est passé ? Malfoy… C'est lui. Quand j'étais à la tour d'astronomie. Il m'a envoyée valser contre le mur. Pourtant je n'ai rien senti. J'étais si légère. Je n'ai ressenti aucune douleur. Je n'ai pas compris l'accident.

**Je ne suis pas morte, je dors, j'attends.**

Mes parents on étaient prévenu. Ils vont arriver.

Je m'approche d'Harry qui est à mon chevet. Je l'entends qui me murmure : « Allez Mione, ce n'est qu'une question de volonté…Allez ma petite Mione…Allez ».

Ma petite Mione. C'est le surnom qu'il m'a donnée. Quand je lui ai dit que j'avais entendu ce que Ron lui avait dit, il m'a donné ce nom et m'a serrée dans ses bras. J'étais tellement bien.

Alors qu'est-ce que j'attends pour revenir ? Ce n'est qu'une volonté, je le sais.

**J'hésite encore. **

Je ne sais pas. Je suis bien là. Je n'ai pas à supporter les insultes et le regards des autres. Je me sens libre. Mais en même temps…il y a mes parents, Ginny, Neville, mes amis moldus et bien sûr…Harry. Je l'aime tellement mon petit Narry. C'est vraiment le seul qui me comprend. Et puis en plus il est gentil.

Non, il ne faut pas que je reste. Je suis comme ça depuis déjà quelques heure. Depuis trop longtemps. **Je dois revenir. **

Tout à coup tout devient trouble. Et puis tout blanc. L'air est lourd autour de moi. Je dois être revenu dans mon corps. C'est bizarre. J'ai choisi une vie de souffrance, une vie de combat. Mais en même temps, la vie, n'est-ce pas cela ?

**Si je me réveille je vais souffrir parfois. **

J'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre sur la vie. J'aimerai continuer avec mon p'tit Narry. C'est bête mais, je crois que c'est ce que je veux vraiment.

**J'entends mon nom.**

Quand on parle du loup. Alors il est resté là pendant tout ce temps. J'ouvre les yeux. Mes paupières sont lourdes. Je sais que je n'aurai pas fini de me battre contre la vie dès que j'aurai fini de réaliser ce geste.

Harry répète mon nom. C'est de plus en plus clair. Je vois mes parents. Ils s'approchent tous de mon lit.

-Hermione…Hermione tu nous entends ?

C'est Harry. Encore, toujours…

Je les vois mais je ne peux pas encore répondre. Ils sourient. Tous. Alors je leur est manqué ? Ma mère sert Harry dans ses bras. Je vois qu'ils ont fait connaissance pendant mon absence. C'est bien. J'ai l'impression qu'elle l'aime beaucoup. Tant mieux. Peut-être acceptera-t-elle l'idée de l'avoir comme gendre si jamais Harry est intéressé…

**Il va falloir vivre.**

La vie est pleines de choses horribles, de choses biens. La vie ne pourrait pas être sans tristesse. Et si un jour, quelqu'un me dit qu'il n'a jamais été triste ou que la tristesse n'existe pas alors qui me le prouve. Quand quelqu'un vous quitte pour l'autre monde. Quand il fait ce voyage sans lendemain, n'êtes vous pas triste ? La vie se résume sûrement à : tristesse, bonheur, peur et vie. Tout simplement. La vie est tellement éphémère. La craindre ne sert à rien. Il faut la vivre. Voilà tout.


End file.
